The Amazon~*~
by GothPunkSkateChik
Summary: T/P,Little B/U, M/G AU:Pan and Marron their parents are dead and they are send by the evil king(vegeta's brother) to fight as amazons, the royal family does not see them for 4 years, but when they find them, what will they do to them??
1. It begins

"talking"(me bugging)  
*thinking*  
~writing~  
Hey   
this is an AU so the ages had to change. i totally surport the age differents between Pan and Trunks but in this story they just had to change.  
Pan:21Trunks:26Bra:22  
Marron:23Goten:25Uubu:23  
ok let me explain something, our Vegeta, the one from dbz/gt is called:Vegeta the third or Vegeta 3. I'll explain later why.  
  
  
"Noooooooooooooo" I heard myself yell as i see my mother being slashed in to pieces before my own two eyes.  
*Mother why did you have to sacravice yourself for me, you knew that you weren't strong enough*  
  
4 YEARS LATER  
  
~My own mother sacraviced herself for me. She knew that i couldn't get hurt and still she went instead of me. My mother is dead because of me. Here let me explain.  
It all started with my father. Well no actaully with my great grandfather. He was called bardock. He was a great man. His best friend was King Vegeta. King Vegeta had an son. A very evil son. I don't know if he was evil from the beginning or that this evilness came with the jalousy~  
  
"Pan??Pan, Come on pan we have to go the carrege is leaving" I hear my best friend Marron say. I quickly put the pen and paper in my little pocket that belonged to my greatgrandfather and was passed through out generations. Then I grabbed my sword and put it behind my back where it belonged. I quickly ran after Marron and get in to the carrege with her. Marron and i sit in a corner and nobody dares to come near us.  
That's become they all saw me when i turned ssj3. 4 years ago when my mother died. All the amazons can't turn ssj because they don't have feeling or because they aren't even say-ijn like marron. I quickly grab my pen and paper and start writing some more.  
  
~Vegeta the second(told you i would explain)was very cruel He did not like my greatgrandfather because his father always liked bardock better. After 4 years Vegeta 2 couldn't handle it any more so he went to his father to ask if he could kill bardock. But ofcourse the king would not let him. The second day King Vegeta was killed and his mate was left with another baby called Vegeta the third. They said that it was because of an illness but my family knew better.   
But luckely the king had warned bardock. Because of the fact that bardock knew that Vegeta 2 wanted to kill him he send his son to a planet called earth. My granfather had found a mate called chi-chi. He had a boy with her called Gohan:My father. My father had found also a mate for himself called Videl:My mother. Everything went great untill one day. It was a hot summer day and Marron was at our place. Marron's mom and dad went to the docters because they were having another baby. I was only three years old and marron was 5. My parents and grandparents were best friends with a woman called Bulma but when she moved one day and didn't contact my parents they just gave up and that's why they hanged out with Marron parents more~  
  
"Pan??Pan" I heard marron calling me again.  
"What is it marron" I ask her and see her pointing at some food. We only get food ones a day. Luckely for me I got my apetite from my mom and not my dad. Got my strengt from my dad. And marron well she's not say-ijn so she doesn't eat at much as the rest eather.  
" You have to eat, and why are you writing all the time" She aks me and i smile.  
" Well i just wanted to tell my, no our story to people who are someday free. I want people to know what it was like to be an amazon and how life sucks. So they don't want anything like this to ever happen again" I answer and she smiles.  
" Now lets eat" I say eventhough I didn't got my fathers apetite I am still hungry.  
Now that we have eating i go and write again. I must finish my story.  
  
~That day I was training with my father eventhough i was only 3. I wanted to be strong. and eventhough i was olny three when all this happen i can still remember it all very well. you know when something very bad happens to you and you don't want to remember it so you block it away. Well I think this is it in referce. But I'm getting of the subject.  
We didn't think anyone would come and look for us but we were wrong. We showed up on there scans while we were sparring. The say-jijns were looking if our planet was inhabbeted. We got a call from Bulma after 6 years. after 6 years!! she was telling us to get away and get to her home. We went to pack but it was to late. When we came down stairs the say-ijns were holding my grandmother and my grandfather was fighting them.He told us to go, but my father didn't want to. finally my dad went but that was only because he knew that my mother,marron and I would get hurt if he didn't go. So we went to Bulma's place. When we got there we saw a little boy who was about 7 years old with violet hair. I then saw a man standing together with a woman. The man looked so much a like the man who my grandfather was fighting. My father wanted to attack him but my mother wouldn't let him.   
My mother Videl then walked towards Bulma and asked why the man was here. She told us all that he was Vegeta the third and that he came to earth 6 years ago and that he was her mate. and that's why she couldn't contact us because we would get in danger. she also said that there was a ship waiting for us to leave to planet Vegeta. we left that same day to start a new life. Vegeta 2 destroyed everyone on earth and put arena's all over our world. That's why they call the ones named planet earth: the arena~  
  
"Pan you have to sleep, I know that you want to finish writing but you can write further tomorrow" Marron said and i nodded. Marron usually took care of me when I wasn't being carefull and i protect, when she needs it ofcourse, her because I am stronger then her. I lay down on the floor and fall alseep instantly.  
The next morning i wake up because of the sound of our carrege being stopped. i walk tawords Marron to wake her up.  
" Marron. Marron wake up. the gladiators are coming" I say and i see that Marron is beginning to get worried.  
" Don't worry they will get in an other cage" i say but I myself begin to worry.  
The bring the gladaitor in the cage next to us and the gladiators look hungerly to us. I look discusting as i see that some girls/womans don't even mind. luckely most do and back away from the gladiators their cage. i pull marron with me to the other side of the cage because i know that marron hates gladiators just like most of the womans and grab my pen and sit down and begin to write. Again.  
  
~through out the years Bulma brought us visites to see how we were doing. Everything was ok and bulma was having another Baby.What she did not tell us that my grandma was alive. untill her last visite. She told us she could not visite us anymore because vegeta 2 was being suspisius. She then told us that Vegeta 2 had brang chi-chi with him to Planet Vegeta to punish kakkorot:my grandfather and bardock:my greatgrandfather. She had another boy called Goten. My grandmother is family and maybe that half uncle of mine but not Vegeta 2 or vegeta 3 or Bulma her son(sorry I just had to make that clear :P).When Bulma was gone the say-ijn troops came in our house. They took my father and killed him. That's when I turned ssj2. I tried to do something but i couldn't. We were brought to the castel. Because the fact that we were family of Chi-chi he didn't kill us and didn't kill marron because then I would kill myself and so would my mother.They send us to the planet where we were born. Planet earth or better said The arena. The next day my mother died. one of us had to go first and fight. Marron, My mom or me. I was going to go because i could handle it but she didn't let me. Now that I think of it I think she didn't only did it because of the fact that I was her daughter and that she loved me but that she also wanted to be with my father in heaven~  
  
So what did you think of the first chappy?? Hope you liked it. please R&R  
Miss myrhe 


	2. Meetings

"talking"(me bugging)  
*thinking*  
^~^authors point of few^~^  
Hey   
this is an AU so the ages had to change. i totally surport the age differents between Pan and Trunks but in this story they just had to change.  
Pan:21Trunks:26Bra:22  
Marron:23Goten:25Uubu:23  
ok let me explain something, our Vegeta, the one from dbz/gt is called:Vegeta the third or Vegeta 3.  
  
After 5 long days we finally get to the new arena. One of the larger ones on earth.  
We all step out the cage and quickly walk towards the place where all the gilrs went. I had a sword by my back but the gaurds didn't even look at me. All the woman/girls had a sword or an other weapon but the guards didn't mind. They knew that we couldn't escap. We had no place to go and there was only one place where spacepods where. But nobody, well the amazons and gladiatiors didn't know where that place was.  
We stepped in a room where all the amazons were. There were a lot and there were a lot of different species.  
I grab Marron her arm and drag her with me to sit down on the floor in a corner. I finally finished my story so i can talk more with Marron. I think she likes it that she has someone to talk to. It makes it less hard to life like this.  
A gaurd walkes in to the room and splits us all up in to pairs.Luckely i am paired with Marron and i see that she is also happy about it.We have handcuffs around one of our hands.  
" Allright now all of you listen very carefully. Today the royal family is watching you so you fight as best as you can" The guard say but when he sees that nobody is interested he quicly began to talk again.  
" If you fight good enough you may can get your freedom back" That draws everyones attention and the guard smiles.  
" Marron" I whisper in her ear " Today we must fight very well because everyone is trying to win their freedom back ok" Marron noddeds and we stand up and walk out of the room. I hear shouting from the audience. i look around and see some man standing just in the middle of the arena. This has never happend. Usually we have to fight with eachother and they look wich pair wins. But I know that today is different. i only don't understand what.  
" Pan they're beginnig get ready" Marron says and I nod.  
When suddenly we hear a man say" begin" the man that were standing in the middle of the arena grabs chains that opens cages. Some kind of beast comes crawling out of the cages. They look like lions but also like dragons.   
A woman grabs her sword and run to the beast but is eaten in little peaces. The spit out her sword that is full of spit and other discusting shit.  
" How gross" I say and some girls are even puking. I walk to the beast and drag Marron with me. I look at her to see if she understands me and I see that she does. Marron and I fly above the beast and power up. I don't become ssj. Well not yet any way. We fly towards the beast and I stick my sword in him. The beast gives a little yelp but it still continues with his attack on the amazon. What didn't give much help is the fact that there are two of these things.  
  
^~^(changing point of few)"Pan come on we can still do" Marron says and Pan nodds.  
" Allright lets do it" Pan says and she grabbes her sword from the beast his neck and sticks it in his neck again. While pan is doing this Marron formes a small ki blast, small enough so that nobody sees it, and shoots their handcuffs into pieces. She then grabs her sword and she begins to attack the other beast.^~^  
  
As my sword is stuck in the beast I must find some kind of wapen. It so sucks that we can't use ki blast. i see nothing except the sword that was spit out of the beast.   
*Oh gross, just my luck* I quickly grab it and begin to stick the sword in to his neck again. After half an hour of sticking the sword in his neck he finally is dead. But not before it explodes. In my face. and now i have green shit all over me. luckely the blast was enough to kill the other beats to and some amazons but not much.   
  
^~^"hahahahahaa, oh Pan you look like shit" Marron says and pan gives her a death glare but that soon turnes in to laughter.  
" Well you don't look so pretty your self" Pan says and they both come flying down. When they come down however there are amazons all around them.  
" You may have killed those two beasts but you can't kill us" An amazon says and run towards Pan and Marron.  
*WHAT????We just rescued them from an horribell death and they want to kill us. Well they are in for a surprise* pan thought and she quickly turnes around to look at the amazon that said that.  
Pan grabbes Marron and throwes her in the ski. She then powers up to ssj 2. The power that comes from her alone killes all the amazons and Marron comes flying down now that it is save.  
" Hello you could have just asked if i could fly because you were turning ssj2" marron says as she lands.  
" I know but it was thing for the moment" Pan says and she and Marron laugh but not for long.   
" Bow before your king" The guard say but Pan and Marron don't comply.^~^  
  
*yeah right as we would bow to that stupid king, i don't think so* I look at the king as i see the king and his family come down and walk in the arena. I see the king, Vegeta the third, the son and the daughter from Vegeta the third and Vegeta the third his mate. I then look at the other side and see my grandmother standing there and besides her stand a guy, that's probleby my half unle.  
I look at Marron and I see that she's beginning to get scared.  
" Everything is going to be fine" I whisper in her ear but i'm beginning to get scared myself. Not for me, well a little, but mostly for Marron. Their ki's are so much stronger then Marrons.  
" Blackhaird girl, you look like someone i know, or used to know. Woman what do you think" The king asks my grandmother and she looks at me. She know now who I am and she wants to come near me.  
" Ah so you know her as well. You know woman she kind of looks a little like you and the wife of your son. what was her name again. Oh yeah Videl" I hear the king say and my ki becomes higher.  
" Ah so you know her don't you" He says to me and suddenly my half uncly speaks.  
" So Trunks what do you think. Isn't the blond one cute??"  
" Well I like the blackhaird one better" The guy says with the violet hair and come walking towards me.  
" yeah I deffenetly like the blackhaird one better, why do you like the blond one Goten"  
" Well the other one is also kind of hot, but she looks a little like my mother, and that's just gross to think about anything like that" The guy called goten says.  
" Well will better take them to the palace, and see who they really are" The king says and the guards drag us after them.  
  
YAY!!THIS CHAPPY IS DONE!!so what did you think of the point of few changing?? Well I hope you liked this chappy. Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	3. hungerly

^~^change of point of few ^~^  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
  
We walked after the king and the guards, through a lot of halls.   
I want to get free but I can't. I have to take care of Marron, she has lived with me, I have known her for my whole life,   
she is like a sisters to me and eventhough i know that she can look after   
herself, she can't fight these people. They are say-jins and they are stronger then her. I can't take them on by myself eventhough i am  
ssj 3.  
Ugh how could I let this happen?  
  
^~^Pan and Marron walked after the king and his family and did nothing. Marron looked worried.  
*how can Pan be so calm, in these situations she is always so calm. The only time I saw her upsaid was at the times that she turned ssj*   
Marron thought and looked at Pan. pan smiled and looked at her chains.  
*If only i could get them off of me* Pan thought and looked at Marron again who was pointing at something. Pan looked up and saw the ki  
reader.   
*they can't detect ki's* pan thought and smiled *maybe we can get out* Pan thought and looked at her chains again.  
" Marron" Pan whisperd and marron looked at Pan.  
" Do not talk" A guard said and both pan and marron nodded. Pan raised her head. marron looked confussed. Pan raised her head again and   
pointed up and rose her ki.  
*ooh* marron thought and she began to rise her ki with Pan. Pan and Marron looked around to see if the guard noticed that they were rising  
their ki. Pan and marron tried to brake their chains but they couldn't. Suddenly they saw that they stopped and the king turned around.  
" Ha so you thought you could rase your ki and we wouln't notice. Don't make me laugh. We knew all along. You can't brake these chains. Not  
even a ssj4 can brake them" The king said and smirked.  
  
I mouthed "help me" to my grandma but she just looked down. Why isn't she helping us? We enterd a room and the guards told us to sit down.  
We sat down on a bed and I looked around. this room was beautifull, but what are we doing in a beautifull room??  
" Your probleby wondering what you are doing here" I heard the king say and I look at him with discust.  
" Woman you better change that attitude of yours" The kings says and I smirked.  
" And what are you smirking about" I see that the king is beginnig to get mad and I see that marron is looking confussed at me. I smile to  
show that she doesn't need to be worried and she smiles back.  
" I am really getting pissed of here woman, tell me what you are smiling about" The king says angry and I smirk again. I hope my plan works  
that he get's so upsaid and that he'll just do something crazy.  
  
^~^*she has a lot of courage to be smirked like that* Trunks thought and looks at pan  
" I like her" Trunks says and everyone looks at him.  
" Oh my dear nephew, you can have her, ones we find out who she really is" The kings says and Trunks smirkes.  
*oh shit, this was not my plan*Pan thinks and looks worried.  
*this is going to be a lot of fun* Trunks thinks and looks at Goten who is staring hungerly at the Marron.  
" So who are you really, because it seems like trunks and goten can't stand it anymore" The king says and smirked.  
" You want to know who I really am" Pan says and Trunks is shocked by the beauti of her voice.  
" What will it help you" Pan asked and the king laughes.  
" It will help me because then I know why you are so strong" The kings says and turns around.  
" I am sick off you, we can talk about this when we get back to Vegetaesei" The kings says and he heards a small gasp from Pan and marron.  
" You didn't think I would stay on this dirty planet, did you??" The kings says and metions to the guards that they should grab Pan and   
Marron.^~^  
  
I don't want to go to Vegetasei. how could he do this. now it's even more hard to find a way to escape them. ugh I have to find a way. Well  
atleast we're gonna know where the spacepods are. Maybe when we get on vegetasei we could escape. But that will take time, and i don't know  
if we have that. Oh what are they gonna do to marron and me. I knew that boy Trunks. Well not knew him nut i saw him ones. When the earth   
was still normal. The day they killed grandpa and took grandma with them. The day they killed marron her parents. They killed all the people  
on earth, well almost all the people on earth, some they left, to fight in the arena's.  
Oh how i hate them. say-jins, They are so evil and I hate it that I am a part of their spieces.  
Only the power helps.  
Well walk after the guards again. they look at us as if we were food. trunks and Goten, they look so hungerly at us. Are they that desperate?  
Not that we are ugly or anything but they can get any woman they want. Why us, because we will resest. Because then it's more funn??  
Oh I don't know anymore. We'll have to see how it goes ones we are on Vegetasei.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!FINALLY I HAVE A CHAPPY OUT,YAY!!  
It took so long to update, and now i still have to update my other 2 t/p stories. Well i hope you liked this chapter. please R&R  
Miss myrhe 


End file.
